the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack at the haunted nursery
*Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base |name=Attack at the haunted nursery |imageBG= |image=NoHead2.jpg |conflict= |date=c. 2019 |place=Haunted nursery |result=*Murder of twenty-six residents and Saurya *Capture of Aegii *Haunted nursery destroyed |side1=Order of the NoHeads |side2= |side3= |side4= |commanders1=Mr. Stupid NoHead |commanders2=Saurya |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2=*Haunted nursery maid *Saurya |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=Unidentified murder victims }} The attack at the haunted nursery took place at some point in 2019 before Operation: Purge and possibly during the Second NoHead War. Believing the Klonham crystal would be quite useful in his plans to create an army of sevlows, he stationed goblin mercenaries at the haunted nursery, where Saurya, the crystal's guardian, had taken refuge. With the nursery in plain sight, NoHead ordered the goblins to circle around the house but forbade them from entering. He strode to the doorway and destroyed the keyhole with his mutantry. Inside the nursery, he was surprised to see the corpses of nearly twenty-five infants and the maid littering the floor, presumably killed via shooting. He realized Saurya was there, and he flew up a staircase made of large worms. In what used to be an elegant living room, he saw through Saurya's masquerade as an old woman and confronted her, demanding that she give him the crystal. Then Aegii teleported into the room with the crystal in tow. NoHead fired a jet of flame at Saurya, murdering her as she crumpled to the ground. He then set his sights on Aegii, making several unsuccessful attempts to remove the crystal by force. He knocked her out via Stun beam and teleported to the Fifth NoHead Base with her as his captive, leaving the nursery to burn to the ground. Prelude It is unknown how Saurya acquired the Klonham crystal. Having realized that the Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead sought the crystal for himself, as he believed it would allow him to clone an army of sevlows, Saurya entrusted it with her friend Aegii. The attack Saurya's arrival At some point in 2019 before Operation: Purge and possibly during the Second NoHead War, Saurya took refuge inside a haunted nursery. When she arrived, she ruthlessly slaughtered nearly twenty-five infants and the maid in charge, presumably via shooting. Alone among the dead, she remained there for a brief period of time. The battle Hours after Saurya claimed the nursery, Mr. Stupid NoHead, believing the Klonham crystal would be quite useful in his plans to create an army of sevlows, stationed goblin mercenaries at the haunted nursery. With the nursery in plain sight, NoHead ordered the goblins to circle around the house but forbade them from entering. He strode to the doorway and destroyed the keyhole with his mutantry. Inside the nursery, he was surprised to see the corpses of Saurya's victims littering the floor. He realized Saurya was there, and he flew up a staircase made of large worms. In what was once an elegant living room, he saw through Saurya's masquerade as an old woman and confronted her, demanding that she give him the crystal. Then Aegii teleported into the room with the crystal in tow. NoHead fired a jet of flame at Saurya, murdering her as she crumpled to the ground. He then set his sights on Aegii, making several unsuccessful attempts to remove the crystal by force. He knocked her out via Stun beam and teleported to the Fifth NoHead Base with her as his captive, leaving the nursery to burn to the ground. Aftermath Aegii was imprisoned in the Fifth NoHead Base by the Dark Lord. There, she suffered horrendous treatment at the hands of Mr. Stupid NoHead, being tortured to the edge of death several times, but she refused to hand over the Klonham crystal. Finally, the Dark Lord decided she was no longer of use and prepared for her execution, but then Aegii was rescued from captivity by S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Baby Intelligence in the prelude of the Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Attacks Category:2019 events